Two Faces
by aicchan
Summary: Takasugi memandang orang yang bertugas sebagai pengawal sekaligus asisten pribadinya. Satu-satunya orang yang tak akan pernah dia lepaskan sampai kapanpun. M RATED For Yaoi n Bloody scene.


"Tuan muda, sudah waktunya bangun atau anda akan terlambat ke sekolah." Katsura Kotarou berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu dorong khas Jepang. Pria muda berambut hitam panjang dan mengenakan kimono berwarna biru itu tak mendapatkan jawaban dari sang empu kamar, maka sekali lagi dia memanggil nama pemuda yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, "Shinsuke-sama?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, Katsura akhirnya membuka pintu itu. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dan menghela nafas saat melihat tuan mudanya masih lelap di futon.

Takasugi Shinsuke, pemuda belia berusia 18 tahun ini adalah calon penerus keluarga Yakuza yang cukup ternama, namun bagi Katsura, Shinsuke tetap seorang bocah yang masih ada dalam masa pemberontakan.

Katsura duduk di sebelah futon Takasugi dan menepuk pipi pemuda itu, "Shinsuke-san, ini sudah pagi. Shinsuke-sa…"

Tak disangka, Takasugi meraih lengan katsura dan menariknya hingga dia terjatuh menimpa tubuh pemuda itu. Tanpa sempat melawan, bibir Katsura telah ditangkap oleh bibir Takasugi dan mereka berciuman untuk beberapa saat.

Kedua mata Takasugi terbuka saat dia mengakhiri kecupan itu, menampakkan sorot tajam bila mata berwarna _olive__green_ yang indah, "Salam pagi yang menyenangkan, Zura."

Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kelakuan pemuda yang 7 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, Katsura hanya menghela nafas, dia membenahi posisi duduknya dan memandang Takasugi, "Nama saya Katsura, bukan Zura. Anda akan terlambat ke sekolah kalau terus berbaring seperti itu." Katsura berdiri, merapikan kimononya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, "Saya sudah siapkan seragam anda. Permisi."

Takasugi memandang orang yang bertugas sebagai pengawal sekaligus asisten pribadinya. Satu-satunya orang yang tak akan pernah dia lepaskan sampai kapanpun.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Gintama** © Sorachi Hideaki_

_**Two****Faces** © aicchan_

Alternate Universe Fanfiction, OOC alert

**RATE M! Contain Boy x Boy Scene! Bloody Scene!**

**Pull back if this isn't your fave thing. I've Warn You.**

_(Fanfiction ini ditulis tanpa maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan secara komersial dan hanya merupakan kesenangan pribadi belaka) _

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam meluncur mulus memasuki sebuah kawasan perguruan swasta yang terkenal. Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Katsura itu berhenti di depan gerbang. Kastura turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Takasugi yang duduk di belakang. Kedatangan mereka selalu saja menarik perhatian murid yang lain, tapi baik Katsura maupun Takasugi tak ada yang peduli.

"Saya akan menjemput anda sepulang sekolah nanti." Ujar Katsura yang kini tak memakai kimono melainkan sebuah suit resmi berwarna hitam dan rambut panjangnya yang semula terurai, kini terikat rapi. "Dasi anda selalu saja tidak rapi." Katsura membenahi dasi seragam Takasugi.

"Biarkan saja. Untuk apa berpakaian rapi? Menyebalkan."

Katsura tidak peduli dan tetap merapikan dasi itu, "Sudah tugas anda untuk selalu berpakaian rapi dan bersikap terhormat. Anda bukan orang sembarangan."

Tak lama, terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang memanggil nama Katsura, membuat pria itu menoleh dan seketika tersenyum.

"Sou-kun." Sapanya pada sosok seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan, Okita Sougo yang tumbuh besar bersamanya dan dianggap Katsura sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri, "Selamat pagi, Sou-kun. Kau baru selesai latihan kendo?" tanya Katsura saat melihat Okita memakai seragam kendo.

"Ya. Kondou-san baru saja membubarkan latihan tim."

Katsura menepuk kepala pemuda yang setahun lebih muda dari Takasugi itu, "Tapi kau belum menyapa tuan muda, hari ini."

Mendadak saja wajah cerah ceria Okita berubah menjadi masam saat memandang wajah Takasugi, tapi karena Katsura yang menyuruhnya, Okita tak bisa melawan, "Selamat pagi, tuan muda Takasugi Shinsuke-sama." Katanya dengan nada yang sangat tidak ikhlas.

Takasugi mendecakkan lidahnya sebal, dia sangat tidak suka pada mahkluk bermarga Okita ini yang selalu dekat-dekat dengan Katsura-nya. Tak menjawab salam Okita, Takasugi mengambil tasnya dari dalam mobil dan berjalan pergi begitu saja.

"Agh! Dia itu menyebalkan sekali!" Geram Okita, "Kotarou-nii betah sekali di dekatnya? Meskipun ini perintah **aneego**(1), aku tetap tidak tahan dengan sikapnya."

"Sou-kun, biar bagaimana dia calon **Kumicho**(2) yang sah. Kau harus menghormatinya." Katsura menepuk kepala Okita, "Sekarang masuklah ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, kan? Kita bertemu di rumah utama nanti."

"Baik. Sampai nanti Kotarou-nii." Okita pun meninggalkan Katsura dan menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Merapikan pakaiannya, Katsura bersiap untuk pergi, namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya, "Kebiasaanmu menyelinap belum hilang rupanya, Gintoki." Katanya tanpa menoleh.

Di belakang Katsura, di bawah salah satu pohon yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan perguruan itu, berdirilah seorang pria sebaya Katsura dengan rambut keperakan dan wajah yang tampak hidup enggan mati tak mau. Sakata Gintoki, salah satu anggota Takasugi-kei**(3)** yang masuk ke perguruan ini sebagai seorang guru plus penjaga kalau-kalau keberadaan tuan muda mereka diketahui pihak lawan.

"Masih tetap memanjakan tuan muda, eh, Zura?"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura, dan aku tidak memanjakannya." Ujar Katsura, baru berbalik dan memandang Gintoki, anggota kelompok yang juga sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara sedarahnya. "Awasi tuan muda! Aku dengar pergerakan dari kelompok Timur mulai merambat ke daerah ini."

Gintoki menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Masalah lagi. Kenapa sih mereka tidak mau pergi dengan tenang? Belum puas melihat anggota mereka kita kirim ke RS?"

"Tanyakan itu pada mereka, bukan padaku." Katsura memandang teman karibnya itu, "Katakan pada Toushirou untuk mengikuti kemanapun tuan muda pergi kalau bolos sekolah hari ini."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa menghubungi ponselnya." Tolak Gintoki.

"Dia lebih patuh padamu." Ujar Katsura, "Aku harus kembali ke rumah utama. Malam ini ada pertemuan dan jangan terlambat, kalau tidak, Kumicho akan memaksamu memakai yukata perempuan lagi."

Mendengar itu wajah Gintoki langsung berubah pucat, "tidak tidak tidak! Gin-san tidak akan terlambat. Tidak akan pernah terlambat lagi seumur hidupnya."

Katsura tertawa pelan, teringat kejadian beberapa bulan sebelum Takasugi pulang dari luar negri dan menduduki posisi sebagai pewaris tahta pimpinan kelompok. Gintoki yang datang terlambat pada pertemuan penting dikenai hukuman memakai yukata perempuan dan harus berpenampilan seperti itu sampai rapat selesai. "Masih untung Kumicho tidak memintamu melakukan **yubitsume**(3) karena keterlambatanmu." Dia membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya lalu membuka kaca jendela, "Awasi sekelilingmu!" ujarnya singkat sebelum melajukan mobil mewah itu..

.

Malam sudah meraja dan Katsura baru saja selesai menghadiri pertemuan anggota senior kelompok Takasugi. Ancaman dari pihak lawan makin meresahkan kedamaian di wilayah mereka, kalau sudah begini, bentrokan mungkin akan mulai sering terjadi.

Menghela nafas, dia menyusuri koridor rumah bergaya tradisional itu, markas besar 'keluarga' yang telah menjadi tempatnya pulang sejak belasan tahun yang lalu. Dia menuju ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, namun niatnya urung saat melihat Takasugi ada di halaman belakang, berdiri seorang diri di dekat kolam. Katsura pun menghampiri tuan mudanya itu.

"Sudah begini malam kenapa anda belum tidur?"

Takasugi memandang Katsura yang kembali mengenakan kimono, "Kau lebih pantas berpenampilan begitu daripada mengenakan jas."

"Memakai kimono tidak membuat saya bebas bergerak di luar sana." Ujar Katsura, melepas haori yang dia pakai dan menyampirkannya di pundak Takasugi, "Anda juga lebih pantas mengenakan kimono." Ujarnya, memandang sosok Takasugi yang mengenakan yukata berwarna ungu gelap bercorak kupu-kupu.

Takasugi meraih helai rambut panjang Katsura, "Aku lebih suka rambutmu tergerai seperti ini." Dia menarik perlahan rambut Katsura, membuat pria itu sedikit menunduk, saat itu sekali lagi Takasugi mencium bibir Katsura.

Setelah sekian detik terlewat, Katsura melepaskan diri, "Sudah waktunya anda tidur." Katanya dengan nada wajar seolah tak terjadi apapun, "Oyasuminasai." Dia membungkuk sekedarnya sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ke kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya segera terhenti saat melihat Okita ada di depan kamarnya, "Sou-kun, kau belum tidur?"

Wajah Okita masam memandang Katsura, "Kenapa Kotarou-nii membiarkan dia berbuat seenaknya seperti itu?"

"Seenaknya bagaimana?"

Kedua tangan Okita terkepal, "Kenapa Kotarou-nii membiarkan dia menciummu?"

Katsura memandang Okita yang tampak benar-benar kesal itu, "Dia besar di luar negri, ciuman macam itu hanya merupakan salam saja." Katanya, "tak usah mempersalahkan hal sekecil itu, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Besok ada pekerjaan untuk kita."

Masih kesal, Okita tetap berpamitan dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Menarik nafas panjang, Katsura masuk ke dalam kamar dan melepas lapis luar kimononya lalu berbaring di futon yang ada di tengah ruangan. Dia memandang langit-langit dan menyentuh bibirnya. Sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi sudah seberapa sering Takasugi menciumnya. Semua berawal saat pemuda itu baru saja kembali dari _study_-nya di luar negri, karena kondisi Kumicho sudah tak begitu bisa memimpin kelompok, Takasugi muda dipanggil pulang untuk mempersiapkan diri menjadi Kumicho yang berikutnya. Pertama kali bertemu, Katsura sudah tahu bahwa pemuda itu akan menjadi pemimpin yang cakap meski di usianya yang masih muda. Otaknya brilian, matanya tajam memandang lurus pada lawam bicaranya, mengukuhkan posisi sebagai penguasa.

Kebiasaan Takasugi yang suka menciumnya dimulai di malam kedua sejak Katsura ditetapkan sebagai pengawal pribadi calon Kumicho itu. Takasugi selalu bilang kalau itu hanyalah sekedar salam saja, bukan satu hal yang khusus, tapi pemuda itu juga selalu menekankan kalau yang boleh mencium Katsura hanyalah dirinya saja.

"… Dia pikir aku ini properti pribadinya atau bagaimana?" Katsura memejamkan matanya dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat saja karena besok adalah satu hari yang penting dan tidak boleh ada kegagalan sedikitpun. Besok malam adalah tugas kelompoknya untuk membasmi salah satu pengedar senjata ilegal yang menyalahi aturan main 'dunia belakang'.

.

#

.

Matahari belum lagi lama terbenam, namun anggota kelompok yang dipimpin Katsura sudah siap untuk menjalankan misi mereka. Katsura menanggalkan kimono yang biasa dia pakai di rumah dan menggantinya dengan sepasang setelan resmi berwarna hitam. Rambut panjangnya terikat rapi dan dua katana berukuran sedang tersanding di pinggangnya. Dia keluar kamar dan menemukan Gintoki ada di depan kamarnya bersama dengan Hijikata Toushiro, setahun lebih muda dari Katsura dan salah satu anggota andalan kelompok itu.

"Sudah siap semua?" Tanya Katsura.

"Tuan muda kesayanganmu belum keluar dari kamar." Ujar Hijikata, "Mungkin dia gugup karena ini pekerjaan besarnya yang pertama."

Katsura menutup pintu kamarnya, "Aku akan menyusulnya, kalian tunggu di mobil!" langkah Katsura pun menuju ke kamar Takasugi yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kamarnya sendiri. Di depan pintu geser di kamar Takasugi, Katsura memanggil pemuda itu, "Shinsuke-sama, semua sudah menunggu anda." Pelan dia membuka pintu itu. Seketika nafasnya tercekat memandang pemuda di hadapannya.

Tak seperti para anggota lain yang mengenakan jas hitam, tubuh Takasugi dibalut setelan resmi berwarna putih, melambangkan bahwa dia adalah pimpinan utamanya. Tangan pemuda itu mantap menggenggam katana dan pandangan matanya lurus tanpa ragu.

Ada detak tak wajar dirasakan oleh Katsura, tapi diabaikan olehnya, "Anda sudah siap?"

Takasugi memandang pria di depannya itu, dia memberi isyarat supaya Katsura mendekat padanya. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, Kastura memajamkan mata saat Takasugi mendekat untuk mencium bibirnya, itu semua seolah sudah jadi hal yang biasa dan wajar diantara mereka.

Saat ciuman itu usai, Katsura merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol berwarna putih gading, "Ini adalah pistol yang diberikan Kumicho padaku saat menjabat sebagai pemimpin kelompok."

Takasugi mengambil pistol itu, "Menyerahkan ini berarti menyerahkan hidupmu padaku. Kau yakin?"

"Nyawaku memang milik Shinsuke-sama sejak Kumicho menunjuk saya menjadi pengawal anda." Ujar Katsura, "Sudah saatnya berangkat."

Menyimpan pistol milik Katsura, Takasugi mengikuti langkah pengawal pribadinya itu menuju ke depan rumah induk Takasugi-kei dimana anggota kelompok Katsura sudah menunggu dengan empat buah mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengkilat. Di sana Katsura terkejut mendapati seorang pria berambut ikal berwarna coklat yang mengenakan kacamata hitam. Sakamoto Tatsuma, salah seorang senior di 'keluarga' ini.

"Sakamoto-san, kenapa ada di sini? Bukankah kau harus mengawal Kumicho?"

Sakamoto tertawa, "Tanpa perintah Kumicho aku juga tidak akan ada di sini, Katsura-kun." Dia memandang pemuda di belakang Katsura, "Kumicho memintaku menjadi pengawas dalam misi kali ini. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana kinerja Shinsuke-sama dalam misi kali ini."

Mendengus kesal, Takasugi masuk ke dalam mobil, "Kalian semua meremehkan aku." Dia melipat tangannya dan langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"Ahahaha… Tuan muda yang penuh semangat." Kata Sakamoto, "Baiklah, Katsura-kun, aku serahkan urusannya pada kalian. Karena misiku hari ini hanya sebagai pengamat saja, aku tidak akan ikut campur pada kekacauan yang pasti akan terjadi nanti."

Katsura mengangguk, "Kalau begitu pastikan kau ada di tempat yang aman, Sakamoto-san, aku tidak akan sungkan menebas siapapun yang masuk dalam jangkauan pedangku."

Setelah itu semua personil masuk dalam mobil yang sudah ditentukan dan mereka pun meluncur ke kawasan gudang di pelabuhan, tempat terjadinya transaksi senjata ilegal.

.

Rombongan kelompok Katsura tiba di tempat yang sudah diintai sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Sesuai dengan rencana, dua mobil menuju ke sisi barat dan lainnya terus menuju utara, tempat kapal yang membawa senjata ilegal berlabuh.

Katsura mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke arah salah satu gudang dan melihat tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Oi, Zura… mobil ini baru saja keluar bengkel sejak misi terakhir kita." Kata Gintoki yang duduk di sebelah Katsura.

"Kalau begitu masukkan saja lagi ke bengkel." Tak memperlambat laju kendaraan itu, Katsura mengemudi lurus menuju pintu besi di gudang besar itu, "Shinsuke-sama, tolong berpeganglah pada sesuatu!"

Dalam hitungan detik, mobil mewah itu pun menghantam pintu besi yang tebal dan menerobos masuk ke ruangan yang penuh dengan boks kayu besar. Sorot lampu dari mobil yang ikut menerobos masuk bersama mobil Katsura tadi menyinari sekelompok orang yang berkumpul di tengah gudang. Sebagian dari kelompok orang itu bukan merupakan warga Jepang jika dilihat dari ciri fisiknya.

Katsura menginjak rem kuat-kuat dan membanting setir hingga mobil itu berhenti dengan ban berdecit nyaring. Katsura langsung keluar dari mobil dan mencabut kedua pedangnya, "Menyerahlah dan diam di tempat!"

Takasugi dan Gintoki pun keluar dari mobil, begitu juga dengan dua orang di mobil yang lain, Hijikata dan Okita. Mereka semua menyiagakan senjata mereka.

"Kalian! Dari kelompok Takasugi!" Orang-orang di dalam gudang itu pun mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

"Kalian berani mengacungkan senjata? Benar-benar sudah bosan hidup."

"Mau apa kalian dengan lima orang saja?" seru salah seorang anggota dari kelompok lawan yang memiliki badan besar dan bertato. Memang, kalau di lihat dari jumlah, jelas tidak imbang. Lima melawan puluhan. Tapi itu tak membuat Katsura atau yang lainnya gentar.

"Tiga orang pun cukup untuk membuat kalian bungkam." Ujar Katsura, "Jadi putuskan sekarang! Menyerah dan hentikan transaksi ini atau nyawa kalian melayang."

"Nyawa kalian yang akan melayang, brengsek!" puluhan orang di gudang itu langsung menyerang secara serentak.

"Kotarou-nii… apa harus aku bom saja mereka?" Okita mengeluarkan sebuah granat tangan dari balik jasnya.

Katsura menggeleng, "Kau akan merusak kesenangan malam ini, Sou-kun."

Okita tampak kesal karena tidak bisa memakai salah satu mainan favoritnya.

"Shinsuke-sama, selamat menikmati pesta. Ayo, Gintoki!"

"Ah~ ku harap ini selesai dengan cepat, aku lupa menyalakan alat perekam untuk drama malam ini." Gintoki mencabut katananya yang berkilat.

Begitu juga dengan Hijikata, hanya Okita yang memakai pistol sebagai senjatanya.

Dalam satu helaan nafas, di gudang itu terjadilah satu adegan pembantaian yang mengerikan. Bunyi letusan senjata api dan sabetan pedang memenuhi ruangan pengap itu. Bau amis dari darah yang menggenang di lantai merebak di sana, namun adu senjata tak juga berakhir.

"Hee… tak percuma kelompok ini disebut sebagai yang terkuat oleh Kumicho." Takasugi masih berdiri di dekat mobil, mengamati keadaan. Ini kali pertama dia melihat aksi dari para bawahannya. Kedua matanya merekam setiap detail pergerakan Katsura dan lainnya, mengevaluasi semua yang dia lihat supaya bisa mencocokkan ritme dengan mereka.

Serangan Katsura dengan dua bilah pedang pendeknya tampak halus namun mematikan dalam satu gerakan. Gintoki lebih agresif, menyerang dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan yang luar biasa. Hijikata hampir seperti Gintoki, namun sepertinya dia lebih senang bermain-main dulu sebelum menghabisi mangsanya. Satu-satunya penembak dalam kelompok itu, Okita, memiliki kemampuan yang tak kalah hebat. Meski fisiknya lebih kecil itu justru menjadi titik unggulnya, dengan lincah dia menyelinap di sela ruang kosong dan langsung menembak dengan bidikan yang persentase ketepatannya mencapai seratus persen.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan." Akhirnya Takasugi menarik keluar pedangnya dan bergabung dalam pesta berdarah itu.

Dalam satu gerakan mulus, dia menyabet salah seorang musuhnya dan mengirimnya pada kematian. Gerakan kedua Takasugi telak menusuk jantung seseorang yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Setelan putih Takasugi kini telah bernoda merah, namun itu tak menghentikan si pemuda untuk terus mengayunkan pedangnya, memberikan pekerjaan tambahan untuk para dewa kematian.

DOR!

Satu tembakan dari Okita menembus kepala seorang musuh yang menyerang Takasugi dari samping saat tuan muda itu sibuk dengan musuh di sisi yang lain.

"Jangan melamun, Shinsuke-sama. Kami tidak mau menguburmu lebih dulu daripada Kumicho." Dengan gerak cepat, Okita mengisi pistolnya dan segera menembakkannya tanpa meleset dari sasaran dan membuat tiga orang tewas seketika.

Takasugi mengeluarkan pistol milik Katsura dan menembak seseorang yang menyelinap di belakang Okita, melubangi kepala orang di belakang Okita, membuat darah segar membasahi wajah dan pundak pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Tak usah banyak bicara. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu sendiri." Dengan pedang di tangan kanan dan pistol di tangan kiri, Takasugi menerjang maju dan kembali menarikan tarian kematian pada orang-orang yang datang mendekat.

Darah menggenang diantara tumpukan mayat yang bergeletakan di lantai gudang itu. Hanya tersisa tiga orang saja dari pihak lawan yang tampak masih bertahan meski wajah mereka sama pucatnya dengan badan tanpa nyawa.

Hijikata menyalakan rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya membentuk bulatan, "Ayo cepatlah sedikit. Cadangan mayonaise-ku sudah habis." Katanya yang memang selama beraksi tadi tak hentinya mengkonsumsi sebotol mayonaise seperti menenggak bir saja.

"Mati saja kau, maniak mayo," Kata Okita ketus. "masih ada peluru satu di pistolku, apa ku tembakkan saja ke kepalamu?"

"Diam kau, bocah." Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke muka Okita yang benar-benar nyaris menembaknya kalau tidak dihentikan Katsura.

"Pesta belum berakhir, jangan buang tenaga kalian!" Katsura menyarungkan sebilah pedangnya.

"Kalau sudah begini tandanya akan segera berakhir kan, Zura?" Gintoki mundur dan meminta Takasugi untuk tidak mengganggu penyelesaian terakhir yang selalu dilakukan oleh ketua kelompok.

Katsura maju tanpa peduli pada genangan darah yang mengotori sepatunya, "Sekarang hanya ada dua pilihan untuk kalian. Katakan siapa pimpinan kalian atau ku bunuh kalian di sini."

Tiga orang itu mengangkat pistol mereka dengan tangan bergetar. Karena sudah diliputi ketakutan, tiga orang itu menembak sembarangan, serangan macam itu bukan penghalang bagi Katsura yang bisa dengan mudah mengelak dan menyerang sisa-sisa kawanan itu. Sabetan terakhir yang mengirim nyawa manusia ke dunia lain itu tampak begitu indah, seolah sedang melukis bulan. Kini Takasugi tahu kenapa Katsura dijuluki 'Utsukushii Akuma', Iblis yang Mempesona. Di tengah lautan darah, dia berdiri dengan anggun, bagaikan bidadari neraka yang menjemput nyawa para korbannya.

Takasugi bersiul, "Olah raga yang menyenangkan. Apa sudah selesai?"

Membersihkan bilah pedangnya dengan sapu tangan, Katsura memandang tuan mudanya, "Hanya tinggal menginvestigasi dalang dibalik transaksi ini dan pekerjaan kita selesai. Anda sudah bekerja keras hari ini, terima kasih banyak."

"Hmp! Segini saja bukan masalah besar." Takasugi berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang masih utuh. "Ayo pulang!"

Katsura menepuk pundak Gintoki, "Kau urus mobilku, ya!"

"Hah? Yang benar saja!" Protes Gintoki seketika.

Saat itu Katsura berbisik pada teman dekatnya itu, "kau boleh ajak Toshi-kun dan malam ini aku bebaskan tugaskan kalian."

Mendengar tawaran itu, sikap Gintoki langsung berubah total, "Baik! Gin-san akan membuat mobilmu kembali seperti baru, Zura-sama."

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!" Kata pria berambut panjang itu sebelum menghampiri Okita, "Kita kembali ke rumah singgah."

"Rumah singgah? Kenapa tidak ke rumah utama saja?"

"Besok pagi Kumicho sudah kembali dari rumah sakit, jadi kelompok utama yang akan mengambil alih tugas kita di sana." Katsura masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi, Okita duduk di sebelahnya sementara Takasugi sudah santai di jok belakang. Tak bicara lagi, dia pun melajukan mobil mewah itu menjauh dari pelabuhan, menyerahkan urusan dengan kepolisian pada anak buahnya yang lain.

.

Rumah singgah kelompok Yakuza Takasugi-kei adalah sebuah rumah mewah dengan pagar tinggi dan pintu gerbang yang dilengkapi sistem keamanan paling modern. Sebagai salah satu keluarga Yakuza yang punya kekuatan paling besar di Jepang mendatangkan banyak keuntungan juga banyak bahaya, karena itu mereka tak bisa lengah sedetikpun. Setelah melewati _security__check_ di gerbang depan, Katsura menghentikan mobil di depan pintu masuk, dia turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Takasugi.

"Mulai saat ini anda akan tinggal di rumah ini dan hanya ke rumah utama apabila Kumicho memanggil." Jelas Katsura.

Takasugi pun masuk ke rumah itu diikuti Katsura dan Okita. Katsura meminta Okita untuk beristirahat sementara dia mengantar Takasugi sampai ke kamar. "Saya siapkan kamar ini untuk anda, tapi jika anda lebih suka kamar bergaya tradisional, saya akan siapkan."

"Tidak usah. Ini saja cukup." Takasugi melepaskan jas putihnya yang nyaris berubah warna menjadi merah kehitaman, "Aku mau mandi, siapkan yukata untukku."

Katsura membungkuk dan membiarkan tuan mudanya mandi. Dia lalu menyiapkan yukata tipis sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Kotarou-nii," Okita muncul dari ujung koridor, "tadi Sakamoto-san meneleponku dan bilang kalau Kumicho puas dengan kerja kita malam ini. Urusan dengan kepolisian juga sudah beres. Rapi seperti biasa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Katsura melonggarkan dasinya, "Sekarang istirahatlah, besok hari sabtu jadi kau tidak harus sekolah."

Okita mengangguk, "Kotarou-nii juga istirahatlah! Tidak perlu memanjakan dia seperti itu. Kau kan bukan pelayan."

Mengacak rambut pemuda yang telah akrab dengannya itu, Katsura tersenyum, "Dia calom Kumicho kita, sepantasnya kalau kita menuruti apa dia."

"Dia itu menyebalkan menyebalkan sekali. Lagaknya merendahkan orang. Dia pikir dia itu hebat apa?" Okita berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi dia memang hebat, kan?" Katsura mengajak Okita ke ruang duduk dan beristirahat sejenak di sofa, "Kau lihat sendiri aksinya tadi. Meski ini misinya yang pertama, dia sama sekali tak ragu dan bisa menyelesaikan semua dengan tenang."

Okita makin tampak kesal, "Kotarou-nii terlalu memanjakan dia."

"Tidak. Aku lebih memanjakanmu. Kalau tidak aku akan menyuruhmu membuat laporan untuk Kumicho." Katsura berdiri, "aku mandi dulu, suruh pelayan siapkan makan malam."

.

#

.

Hari sabtu cerah di awal akhir pekan ini malah dihabiskan Takasugi untuk mempelajari tentang ruang bisnis yang dijalani Takasugi-kei sejak dulu. Bisnis resmi dan bisnis ilegal, relasi di dunia depan dan dunia belakang, semua data harus dihafal Takasugi, walau itu sama sekali bukan pekerjaan berat, apalagi Katsura menyusun laporan dengan rapi dan mudah dipahami, itu sangat membantu Takasugi memahami semua materi yang ada.

Memikirkan tentang Katsura membuat Takasugi menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Dia menghempaskan dokumen yang tadi dia baca ke sebelah laptop yang terbuka sia-sia. Sejak pertama bertemu, mata Takasugi tak bisa lepas dari pria berambut hitam panjang itu. Bukan hanya wajah, takasugi tertarik pada pembawaan diri pria itu. Lugas, cakap, kemampuan berpedangnya juga hebat, pantas Kumicho begitu mempercayai dia. Tapi ada yang membuat Takasugi merasa sebal pada pria itu, meski patuh pada apa yang dia katakan, Takasugi selalu merasa kalau Katsura selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak. Meski dia menciumnya, Katsura sama sekali tak pernah membalasnya.

"Agh! Sial!" Takasugi berdiri dan keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil minum juga minta pada pelayan untuk dibuatkan makanan sekedar pengganjal perutnya sebelum waktunya makan siang.

Saat melewati ruang tengah, dia melihat Katsura sedang berkumpul bersama Gintoki, Okita dan Hijikata. Mereka sedang mengobrol santai dan menonton televisi sambil menikmati makanan ringan. Takasugi memandang sosok Katsura yang sekali lagi dibalut kimono biru dan haori putih, pakaiannya yang biasa kalau ada di rumah, rambut hitam panjangnya pun tergerai halus di punggungnya. Katsura pantas sekali mengenakan pakaian tradisional seperti itu, meski penampilannya dengan menggunakan pakaian modern juga tetap membuat Takasugi tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Satu yang membuat Takasugi merasa sangat kesal adalah karena Katsura tak pernah menampakkan wajah serileks itu kalau sedang bersama dengannya. Wajah Katsura selalu tampak kaku dan dingin, padahal kalau dengan yang lain, wajah pria itu tampak santai dan bersahabat.

"Katsura!"

Obrolan di ruang duduk langsung berhenti saat mendengar suara tuan muda mereka di ambang pintu. Ini yang Takasugi paling tidak suka.

Katsura berdiri dan merapikan kimononya, "Anda memerlukan saya, Shinsuke-sama?"

"Ada materi yang tidak aku mengerti. Ikut aku!"

Tak bertanya, Katsura pun undur diri pada teman-temannya dan mengikuti Takasugi. Itu membuat Okita langsung bad mood.

"Andai dia bukan calon penerus Kumicho, sudah ku bunuh dia." Ujar pemuda belia itu.

Gintoki menyendok parfait ketiga yang dia makan sepagian ini, "Kau itu seperti anak yang ditinggal ayahnya saja. Itu kan memang pekerjaan Zura, jangan terlalu manja padanya."

"Aku tidak manja, sialan!" sebal, Okita melempar bantal sofa pada Gintoki dan langsung beranjak pergi begitu saja.

"Payah. Sudah begitu masih tidak mau dibilang manja." Hijikata menuangkan mayonaise pada segelas teh dan meneguknya begitu saja. Tak ada seorang pun di 'keluarga' ini yang tahan jika makan di sebelah mahkluk pemuja dewa Mayonaise ini.

Sementara itu Katsura mengikuti Takasugi sampai ke kamar, di sana dia duduk di sebelah Takasugi yang duduk di karpet empuk dan bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Dokumen-dokumen berserakan di sana dan layar laptop menyala, menampakkan laporan keuangan dari salah satu bisnis keluarga ini.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

Takasugi menunjukkan salah satu laporan yang sebenarnya sudah dia mengerti seluruhnya. Saat Katsura membacanya, Takasugi sibuk mengamati postur pria itu. Meski dibilang sebagai pria dewasa, perawakan Katsura tak jauh beda dengan Takasugi meski sedikit lebih tinggi. Garis wajahnya tipis, tampak rapuh, sorot mata hitamnya membuat orang menurutinya tanpa banyak bicara, dan helai rambut panjangnya yang jatuh tergerai begitu saja membuatnya tampak lebih menawan dari wanita manapun yang pernah dikenal Takasugi.

Jemari Takasugi menyentuh tengkuk Katsura dan membuat pria itu terlonjak.

"Shinsuke-sama."

"Diamlah!" Takasugi menyibak rambut Katsura dan membuat lehernya terekspos, "Melihat sesuatu yang biasanya tertutupi itu memang menyenangkan. Kau tampak menggoda kalau rambutmu tersibak seperti ini."

"Hentikan, Shinsuke-sama…" Katsura coba menghindar tapi Takasugi menahan lengannya.

Seringai tampak di wajah tampan Takasugi, "Kau sudah bersumpah akan melakukan apapun keinginanku. Jadi kau tidak punya hak untuk melawan." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher Katsura dan menciumnya lembut, "Kau milikku… hanya milikku."

.

Aroma tubuh Katsura membawa sensasi memabukkan untuk Takasugi. Dia menikmati semua yang bisa dia dapat dari pengawal pribadinya itu. Hembusan nafas yang terasa panas, suara yang tertahan, getaran tubuh yang coba disembunyikan, semua itu bagai _extacy_ bagi Takasugi.

Apa yang dia pandang saat ini benar-benar akan jadi candu yang lebih mematikan dari drugs manapun yang beredar di dunia ini. Mata Takasugi merekam sosok Katsura yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya, kimononya yang semula rapi kimi sudah berantakan, menampakkan tubuh polosnya yang menggundang gairah Takasugi. Kedua bola mata Takasugi tak melewatkan sedikitpun reaksi dari tubuh Katsura saat dia memaksakan kehendaknya, mendobrak pertahanan diri Katsura dan menandai pria itu sebagai miliknya.

Otak takasugi merekam dengan rinci setiap detik kebersamaannya dengan Katsura. Peluh yang membasahi, panas tubuh yang meningkat drastis, air mata yang mengalir sunyi.

Ah… betapa Takasugi suka melihat sosok Katsura yang seperti ini. Sosok rupawan yang rapuh dan tak berdaya pada kuasanya. Katsura yang hanya miliknya seorang, Katsura yang hanya patuh pada dirinya seorang…

.

#

.

Sejak malam itu, bukan sekedar kecupan yang dituntut oleh Takasugi, kapanpun pemuda itu mau, Katsura akan menghabiskan waktu sebagai partner tidur calon pemimpin Takasugi-kei itu. Karena waktu yang Katsura habiskan bersama Takasugi makin banyak, Okita semakin lama jadi semakin kesal dan akhirnya sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Kotarou-nii! Hentikan semua ini! Kenapa kau harus menuruti semua permintaan tak masuk akal darinya?"

Katsura menghela nafas menghadapi protes Okita yang entah sudah berapa kali dalam minggu ini, "Sudahlah, Sou-kun! Ini bukan pekara besar."

"Bukan pekara besar bagaimana? Dia menginjak-injak harga dirimu! Masa kau yang dijuluki Utsukushii Akuma di kelompok ini tak bisa mengendalikan si tuan muda itu?"

Katsura meletakkan tangannya di kepala Okita, membuat pemuda itu bungkam seketika, "Ada hal yang akan kau mengerti saat kau sudah dewasa." Dia memeluk pemuda itu, "Sekarang istirahatlah, besok masih ada misi yang harus kita jalankan."

Pemuda belia itu menyandarkan diri pada pelukan orang yang sangat dia hormati, "Aku menyayangimu, Kotarou-nii."

"AKu juga menyayangimu. Kau adik yang berharga untukku." Katsura melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk lembut pipi Okita, "Tidurlah!"

Okita mengangguk, "Oyasumi, Kotarou-nii."

"Oyasuminasai."

Begitu Okita keluar dari ruang duduk, Katsura menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan memandang layar televisi yang sedari tadi tak mendapat perhatian. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memejamkan matanya, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya.

"Sepertinya kau lelah sekali, Zura."

Tak membuka matanya, Katsura sudah hafal sekali siapa yang datang dan duduk di sofa tunggal di sebelahnya, "Namaku Katsura, bukan Zura. Apa otakmu sudah keracunan gula sampai tak bisa mengingat nama temanmu sendiri?"

Gintoki bersandar dan menaikkan kakinya ke meja, "Kau tampak seperti mayat hidup. Yakin masih bisa bertahan sampai besok?"

"Jangan remehkan aku." Katsura berdiri dan merapikan kimononya, "Aku mau ke konbini sebenta, hubungi aku kalau ada masalah."

"Beres. Jangan lupa belikan aku susu strawberry."

Katsura memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam lengan haori-nya, "Otakmu benar-benar sudah teracuni, Gintoki. Kau memang serasi dengan Toushi-kun dalam masalah keanehan."

"Hey! Jangan bilang begitu. Kumicho saja mengakui kalau kami ini pasangan paling menyenangkan di 'keluarga' ini." Seru Gintoki.

Tak mempedulikan sobatnya yang satu itu, Katsura pun meninggalkan ruang duduk dan menuju ke pintu depan. Setelah mengatakan kemana tujuannya pada dua penjaga di sana, dia pun meninggalkan rumah itu dan menuju ke salah satu konbini terdekat.

Bulan tertutup awan mendung pekat, membuat jalanan menjadi gelap gulita meski ada lampu jalan yang menerangi. Katsura berhenti di depan sebuah gang kecil yang tembus ke pusat pertokoan di wilayah ini.

"Tak usah mencoba bersembunyi dengan niat membunuh sebesar itu." Ujarnya pada kegelapan yang tampak di gang sempit juga gelap itu."

Dari kegelapan itu, terdengarlah suara seorang pria muda, dua-tiga tahun lebih muda dari Katsura, "Ah~ tak percuma kau dijuluki Akuma, Katsura Kotarou-san." Lalu muncullah sosok seorang pemuda berambut kemerahan berkepang dengan mengenakan pakaian khas China berwarna senada rambutnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, namun hawa yang muncul dari dirinya justru terasa makin berbahaya, "Ah~ betapa tidak sopannya aku, lupa memperkenalkan diri," pemuda itu membungkuk dan kembali memandang Katsura, "Namaku Kamui, dewa kematian yang diutus neraka untuk menjemputmu."

Katsura mencabut pedang pendek yang terselip rapi di balik lapis kimono yang dia kenakan, "Maaf saja, aku tidak berencana mendaftarkan diriku untuk menyebrangi sungai sanzu**(4)**."

Adu senjata segera terjadi tanpa perlu membuang waktu sedetikpun. Kamui menangkis serangan Katsura dengan dua bilah pisau militer tergenggam di kedua tangannya. Kamui dengan lincah bisa menghindari semua serangan Katsura, bahkan bisa membalasnya dengan serangan yang telak mengenai tubuh Katsura.

Satu goresan panjang merobek lengan haori Katsura, membuat pria itu mundur beberapa langkah. Matanay tak lepas mengawasi Kamui, dia tahu, pemuda itu berbahaya. Namun belum lagi Katsura sempat memprediksikan apa yang akan dilakukan Kamui, tahu-tahu saja pemuda itu sudah ada di depannya.

"Sepertinya ini akhir dari karirmu, Utsukushii Akuma-sama."

Haori putih Katsura segera berubah merah saat dua belati Kamui menembus mengoyak kimononya dan menoorehkan luka memanjang silang di dadanya. Darah segar merembes keluar dari luka itu. Andai saja Katsura tak cepat menangkis serangan itu, dia pasti sudah mati sekarang.

"Hoo~ baru kau yang bisa selamat dari seranganku barusan." Kamui menjilat belatinya yang berlumur darah, "Tapi yang kedua ini, kau tak akan lolos lagi."

Pedang pendek Katsura beradu dengan belati Kamui, luka di dadanya membuat gerakan Katsura sedikit melemah, dia terdorong hingga menabrak dinding lembab di gang itu. Tenaga Kamui benar-benar kuat, Katsura tak pernah menemui lawan setanguh ini sebelumnya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kamui menarik sebelah tangannya dan menghantam perhelangan tangan Katsura dengan mata belati pisaunya yang tumpul, serangan itu membuat genggaman tangan Katsura pada pedang pendeknya jadi mengendur. Dengan kecepatan yang nyeris tak tertangkap mata, Kamui melayangkan lututnya telak menghantam perut Katsura. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menepis tangan Katsura, membuat bilah pedang pendek pria itu terpental jatuh.

"ARGH!" Katsura mengerang tertahan begitu pundaknya tertembus mata belati Kamui.

"Saa~ Katsura-sama… Sayonara."

Genangan darah makin meluas dan tubuh Katsura pun merosot lemas, jatuh di tumpahan darahnya sendiri. Kamui berdiri di samping pria itu, menyeringai dan kemudian menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam.

.

#

.

"APA KATAMU? KATSURA MASUK RUMAH SAKIT?" Suara Takasugi begitu kencang hingga menggema di rumah yang besar itu.

Gintoki sampai harus menahan diri supaya tidak menutup telinganya, "Semalam ada seseorang yang menyerangnya, dan dia terluka parah. Salah seorang penjaga menemukannya di gang tak jauh dari konbini."

"Bagaimana dia bisa kalah? Dia itu kuat sekali kan?"

Ingin rasanya gintoki menyetujui kata Takasugi, tapi dari luka Katsura yang dia lihat semalam, dia tahu lawan Katsura adalah orang yang benar-benar hebat.

"Siapa pelakunya?"

Gintoki sebisa mungkin menahan emosi dalam suaranya, "Seseorang dari Harusame-tei." Dia mengeluarkan secarik kain dengan lambang Harusame tercetak di sana, "Ini di temukan di lokasi kejadian."

Tangan Takasugi terkepal rapat, "Harusame-tei… mereka kelompok yang selalu cari gara-gara dengan kita kan? Setahuku mereka tak punya seseorang dengan kemampuan yang cukup untuk mengalahkan Katsura."

"Sepertinya mereka merekrut orang baru, dan orang ini pasti sangat kuat."

Takasugi berusaha untuk tetap tenang, seorang pemimpin tak pantas menampakkan emosi berlebihan seperti barusan, "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Katsura sekarang?"

"Okita yang berjaga di rumah sakit barusan menghubungiku dan bilang kalau kondisi Katsura saat ini masih dalam tahap yang berbahaya. Tim dokter terus mengawasinya secara intensif dan aku juga mengirim Hijikata juga beberapa orang lain untuk berjaga di sana bersama Okita."

"Siapkan mobil dan antar aku ke sana!"

Gintoki membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan kamar tuan mudanya.

Takasugi sendiri langsung menggantu yukata ungu yang dia kenakan dengan setelah putih yang ada di lemarinya, lalu pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ke mobil. Gintoki pun segera mengantar tuan mudanya itu ke rumah sakit tempat Katsura di rawat.

.

"Danna." Okita berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat kedatangan Gintoki bersama dengan Takasugi, meski tak suka, Okita tetap menyapa calom Kumicho-nya itu, "Shinsuke-sama."

"Bagaimana kondisi Katsura sekarang?" Tanya Gintoki, memandang ke balik dinding kaca yang menampakkan situasi dalam ruang ICU dimana Katsura terbaring lemah dengan segala peralatan kedokteran yang membantu memperjuangkan hidupnya yang sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

Okita berdiri di sebelah Gintoki, "Kita harus membalas ini pada Harusame-tei. Mereka tidak boleh dibiarkan lolos begitu saja."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, tapi melihat kondisi Katsura saat ini, kita tak bisa meremehkan kekuatan mereka." Ujar Gintoki.

Saat itu Hijikata mendekat dan berdiri di belakang Gintoki, "Lalu apa kata Kumicho?"

"Kumicho bilang kalau ini adalah urusan kita. Kelompok utama tak akan ikut campur dengan masalah ini." Ujar Gintoki, "aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengawasi pergerakan kelompok itu."

"Lalu hasilnya?"

"Ada laporan tentang tempat mereka berkumpul." Gintoki berbalk dan memandang Hijikata, "Salah satu gedung milik Harusame-kei ada di daerah Ginza, di dekat sebuah gedung perkantoran yang sudah tak terpakai. Setelah ada laporan pasti, kita akan jatuhkan mereka."

Di sudut matanya, Gintoki memandang sosok Takasugi yang diam mematung tak berkata sedari tadi. Lalu dia berpaling pada Okita, "Aku serahkan penjagaan di sini padamu dan Hijikata. Aku harus pastikan tuan muda kita tidak berbuat sesuatu yang nekad."

Okita mendengus, "Hah! Peduli apa dia pada Kotarou-nii? Baginya Kotarou-nii hanya dianggap mainan saja."

Mendengar itu Gintoki mengacak rambut coklat Okita, "Tenangkan dirimu! Kita akan balas apa yang mereka perbuat."

Akhirnya Okita mengangguk dan kembali duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Gintoki menepuk pundak Hijikata, "Siapkan dirimu! Paling lambat malam ini kita akan menuju ke sana."

"Baiklah. Apa kau akan ajak okita juga?"

"Dia bisa benar-benar meledakkanku dengan bom kalau berani meninggalkannya." Ujar pria berambut ikal itu, "Sampai nanti." Dia menghampiri Takasugi dan mengajaknya pulang untuk menentukan strategi malam ini.

.

Akan tetapi belum lagi datang laporan dari mata-mata yang dikirim oleh Gintoki, kelompok Harusame-tei malah mengirimkan surat tantangan. Seorang bernama Kamui menantang para anggota terkuat dari Takasugi-kei untuk adu kekuatan di salah satu bangunan pabrik yang terbelengkalai di ujung kota Tokyo.

Gintoki meremas surat tantangan itu dan membantingnya ke lantai, "Dia meremehkan kita."

Takasugi duduk di sofa, bola mata hijaunya berkilat marah meski wajahnya tak menampakkan perubahan ekspresi.

"Shinsuke-sama…" Gintoki memandang pemuda yang jadi pemimpinnya saat ini.

"Tak perlu kerahkan semua anggota. Gintoki, kau panggil Hijikata dan Okita. Kita berempat yang akan menjawab tantangan ini." Ujar Takasugi.

"Tapi, Shinsuke-sama. Kanya kalian berempat? Itu terlalu riskan." Ujar salah seorang anggota di bawah Gintoki. "Harusame mungkin mengerahkan seluruh anggotanya."

Takasugi berdiri dan menggenggam erat jari-jarinya sampai terasa sakit, "Maka kami akan habisi mereka semua. Kalian konsentrasi pada penjagaan wilayah ini dan juga rumah sakit!" dia keluar dari ruang duduk dan menuju ke kamarnya, bersiap untuk menghadapi tantangan pihak lawan. Amarahnya sudah mencapai ke ubun-ubun dan siap meledak kapanpun. Dia tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang melukai Katsura. Katsura miliknya! Hanya dia yang berhak menyentuh pria itu.

Memakai setelan resmi berwarna putih seperti biasa, Takasugi menyambar pedang dan pistolnya sebelum keluar dari kamar. Lalu dia menuju ke pintu utama rumah itu dan melihat Gintoki sudah siap di sebelah mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengkilat.

"Toushiro dan Sougo sudah berangkat dari rumah sakit, kita akan bertemu mereka di lokasi." Jelas Gintoki saat Takasugi masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu dia sendiri duduk di belakang kemudi dan segera melajukan mobil mewah itu enembus jalanan malam kota Tokyo.

.

Takasugi turun dari mobil saat Gintoki menghentikan kendaraan itu di depan bangunan yag tampak sudah tak terawat sejak puluhan tahun lalu. Tak lama, muncullah mobil lain yang berhenti di dekat mereka. Hijikata dan Okita turun dari dalamnya dengan senjata tergenggam mantap. Tanpa bicara, mereka berempat pun berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung yang dibatasi pagar-pagar seng yang tinggi.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Perabotan yang ada sudah tampak lapuk da bergeletakkan tak beraturan di sana. Tempat yang dulunya mungkin adalah hall megah, kini hanya tinggal ruang kosong yang usang berisi sampah rongsokan.

Mendadak saja entah dari mana, ada lampu sorot yang menyinari tempat mereka berada.

"Tamu kehormatan kita sudah datang rupanya." Terdengar suara seorang pemuda menggema di ruang lapang itu, "Tapi sepertinya sedikit meremehkan kami. Apa kalian pikir empat orang sanggup melawan kami semua di sini?"

Dari balik sorotan lampu itu muncullah puluhan ratusan orang bersenjata. Jelas sekali kalau mereka adalah anggota Harusame.

"Dua dari kami pun sudah cukup untuk menghabisi kalian." Ujar Takasugi. "Tak usah jadi pengecut yang bersembunyi di belakang anak buah." Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menghunus bilah tajam itu, "Keluar dan hadapi aku!"

"Tidak secepat itu Yang Terhormat calon Kumicho Takasugi-kei. Kau harus membuktikan kalau kau layak menjadi lawanku. Jadi hiburlah aku dengan bermain-main dengan mereka dulu."

Dengan perintah dari suara misterius itu, para anggota Harusame pun serentak menyerang empat orang yang ada di sorotan lampu itu.

Gintoki, Hijikata dan Okita berpencar ke arah yang berbeda, menghadapi belasan orang sendirian. Takasugi pun maju menghadapi orang-orang yang datang menerjangnya. Sabetan pedangnya tak ada yang luput menjatuhkan sasaran, satu demi satu mayat berjatuhan di hadapannya, menodai baju putih Takasugi dengan bercak darah segar. Langkah pemuda itu tanpa ragu terus melangkah menerobos orang-orang yang menghadangnya hingga akhirnya dia sampai di bawah tangga.

"Shinsuke-sama!"

"Kalian bereskan yang di bawah dan jangan ganggu aku!" Takasugi menaiki tangga itu.

Gintoki tak bicara lagi dan kembali menyerang para anggota Harusame yang jumlahnya seolah tak berkurang.

Takasugi sendiri menapak tanpa ragu menaiki tangga itu dan akhirnya dia tiba di lantai atas. Di sana dia melihat siluet seseorang yang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu sambil menopang sebelah kaki pada kakinya yang lain.

"Ternyata kau tidak mengecewakanku, Takasugi-sama." Orang itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekat, "Perkenalkan, namaku Kamui. Salam perkenalanku sudah ku kirimkan bersama dengan pengawalmu yang tidak berguna itu." Ujar kamui yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama saat dia menyerang Katsura, baju khas china berwarna merah darah.

"Kau!" Takasugi mengayunkan pedangnya dan berhenti tepat di sisi leher Kamui.

Tak ada gentar tampak di bola mata biru Kamui, dia justru menyeringai, "Ya. Aku yang menyerang pengawal terkuatmu itu. Bagaimana? Kapan upacara kematiannya akan dilaksanakan?"

Dimakan amarah, Takasugi menyabetkan pedangnya seketika, tapi Kamui lebih gesit bergerak dan bisa menghindari serangan itu.

Dia mengeluarkan dua belati kesayangannya dan memasang sikap siaga, "Ku rasa malam ini tidak akan membosankan."

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Takasugi maju menyerang dengan mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah dada Kamui. Serangan itu berhasil dielakkan dengan mulus oleh Kamui yang justru bisa balas menyerang dengan mengayunkan belatinya ke awah wajah Takasugi.

Nyaris terkena serangan fatal itu, goresan panjang berdarah muncul di pipi Takasugi yang langsung menyerang dengan menyabetkan pedangnya dari arah bawah ke atas, mengincar lengan Kamui, tapi lagi-lagi serangan itu bisa dihindari, namun tak sepenuhnya, karena ujung katana Takasugi masih menjangkau lawannya dan menciptakan luka panjang dari pundak ke arah dada.

Kamui mundur beberapa langkah dan langsung menyerang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dua belatinya berkali-kali beradu dengan bilah katana Takasugi. Adu senjata terjadi di tempat yang gelap itu, membutuhkan tingkat konsentrasi yang tinggi. Lengah sekejap saja, nyawa pasti akan melayang.

Serangan demi serangan terus beradu, masing-masing saling mencari kelemahan lawan mereka. Luka dan darah mulai tampak di badan mereka, namun tak membuat semua berhenti, justru prtarungan semakin sengit. Kamui menemukan celah tipis di antara serangan Takasugi dan kesempatan itu tak dia buang sia-sia. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, dia mengarahkan belatinya dan dengan telak ujung tajam belati itu menorehkan luka dalam di sisi wajah kiri Takasugi.

"AAAGH!" Reflks Takasugi mundur dan jatuh bertumpu pada lututnya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka dalam itu.

Kamui tertawa riang seolah anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan yang telah lama di ainginkan, "Ahahaha… suara teriakan yang bagus sekali." Dia menyecap darah Takasugi yang mengalir di bilah belatinya.

Limbung, Takasugi menjadikan katana miliknya sebagai tumpuannya berdiri, "Kau… Ku bunuh kau!" Tak mempedulikan rasa sakit di wajahnya, Takasugi kembali menyerang Kamui. Namun akibat lukanya, serangannya tak begitu banyak berpengaruh bagi Kamui.

Pemuda berambut kepang itu mengelak dari serangan Takasugi tanpa kesulitan berarti, bahkan dia sekali lagi berhasil menorehkan luka pada Takasugi, kali ini di lengan kanannya.

"Kenapa? Sudah lelah bermain? Haruskah aku membunuhmu sekarang?"

Masih berdiri menapak pada dua kakinya, Takasugi tak melepaskan genggaman pada pedangnya. Saat itu di kepalanya terngiang apa yang pernah Katsura katakan padanya saat latihan di dojo.

"Pedang adalah nyawa bagi kita. Selama katana tetap tergenggam di tangan kita, selama itu pula nyawa kita akan bertahan. Katana bukanlah sekedar senjata, dia adalah bagian dari dirimu, pecahan dari jiwamu." Takasugi menggumamkan pelajaran pertama yang dia dapat dari Katsura.

"Hoo… berdoa sebelum mati? Tenang saja, akan aku kirim kau ke neraka tanpa sempat kau menyadari kalau kau sudah mati." Seringai kejam kembali muncul di wajah Kamui saat Takasugi kembali menyerangnya.

"_Katsura__… __aku __akan __membunuhnya__… __Aku __bersumpah __aku __akan __membunuhnya!__"_ batin Takasugi saat dia menyerang Kamui dengan membabi buta. Darah yang mengalir keluar tak dia hiraukan, perih yang dia rasa tak diindahkan, seluruh indera takasugi berfokus untuk melawan kamui, untuk mengalahkan orang yang telah melukai Katsura, untuk membunuh orang yang telah membuat Katsura menderita. "KU BUNUH KAAAUUU!" Satu sabetan sekuat tenaga dari Takasugi menebas lengan kanan Kamui dan bilah tajam katana Takasugi membuat lengan itu terputus, terpisah dari badan kamui.

"AAAARRGH!" teriakan penuh sakit dan amarah sedikit mengguncang konsentrasi Takasugi. Mata biru Kamui berkilat murka, "Kau… SIALAN KAU!"

Takasugi menangkis serangan Kamui dengan pedangnya, disusul dengan tendangan telak ke perut Kamui, membuat pemuda berambut kemerahan itu terpelanting ke belakang. Takasugi melepas jasnya yang basah karena darah, lalu merobek lengan bajunya untuk membebat luka di matanya, "Aku akan siapkan enam uang koin dan tiga botol sake untuk menemanimu menyebrangi sungai Sanzu(#)."

Kamui kembali berdiri dan menyambut serangan Takasugi dengan sebilah belatinya yang tersisa. Takasugi tak membiarkan serangannya ditahan begitu saja, dia sengaja melonggarkan genggamannya pada katana miliknya hingga Kamui yang bertahan dengan sekuat tenaga jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung. Takasugi bergeser dan sekali lagi menggenggam katana miliknya dengan erat, satu sabetan telak mengoyak dada Kamui, membuat darah segar menyembur deras dari luka yang tak dangkal itu.

Tubuh Kamui jatuh berdebam ke lantai berdebu yang juga telah ternoda darah dimana-mana. Sepertinya luka itu membuat Kamui tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri. Takasugi pun sepertinya sudah tak memiliki sisa tenaga lebih, dia berjalan tertatih mendekati tubuh sekarat Kamui dengan nafas tersengal.

Takasugi memandang Kamui, "Ini saat terakhirmu, Kamui dari Harusame."

"AGH!" Bilah tajam katana milik Takasugi menembus pundak kiri Kamui, membuat pemuda itu tak berkutik lagi. Meski begitu, dia masih mampu untuk tersenyum, "Hah… mati di tangan orang sehebat dirimu tak membuatku menyesal."

Takasugi mengeluarkan pistol milik Katsura dan mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala Kamui, "Kau membuat malamku jadi tak membosankan. Bye bye… Kamui."

Suara telusan senjata api pun menggema di gedung yang telah berubah menjadi tempat pembantaian itu.

.

.

#

.

.

Bau obat membuat kesadaran Takasugi terusik, perlahan dia membuka matanya dan melihat langit-langit tinggi di atasnya.

"Anda sudah sadar, syukurlah."

Mendengar suara itu, sontak Takasugi menoleh. Ada rasa lega yang tak bisa dia jelaskan saat mendapati Katsura duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, "Katsura… kau…"

"Jangan bangun dulu!" Katsura menahan Takasugi yang hendak duduk, "Anda aman di sini."

"Di mana ini?"

"Di rumah sakit. Anda tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari."

Saat itu Takasugi baru ingat apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Dia menyentuh sisi kiri wajahnya dan merasakan perban membalut bagian itu.

Katsura memandang pemuda itu, "Dokter bilang luka itu merusak fungsi mata kiri anda. Satu-satunya cara menyembuhkannya hanya dengan transpa-"

"Begini saja sudah cukup." Potong Takasugi, dengan tangan kanannya yang tak tertusuk jarum infus, dia meraih helai rambut panjang Katsura yang tergerai. "Kehilangan satu mata saja tak akan menghentikanku karena kau… yang akan menggantikan mataku."

Kedua mata Katsura terpejam dan pria itu menghela nafas, "Sungguh… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menghadapi anda, Shinsuke-sama."

Takasugi tertegun saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan permata hitam Katsura. Makin terkejut lagi saat pria itu berdiri hanya untuk merendahkan tubuhnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Begitu terkejutnya, Takasugi sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Usai sentuhan singkat itu, Katsura kembali duduk dan menggenggam tangan Takasugi, "Jangan pernah melakukan tindakan gila seperti ini lagi, Shinsuke-sama. Saya tidak tahu… harus apa dengan perasaan ini."

Takasugi balas menggenggam tangan Katsura, "Kau tidak harus melakukan apa-apa… tetaplah di sini… di sisiku! Itu perintahku."

Mendengar nada suara yang angkuh khas tuan mudanya itu, akhirnya Katsura tersenyum, "Tak usah anda perintahkan, saya akan ada di sini…"

Takasugi menyentuh wajah Katsura begitu sadar kalau pria itu masih tampak sedikit pucat, "Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Hanya kehilangan banyak darah, tak ada yang serius."

Walau tahu itu bohong, Takasugi tak bicara apa-apa. Dia masih meletakkan tangannya di wajah Katsura, "Mulai saat ini, kau tidak akan aku izinkan pergi seorang diri."

"Meski ke konbini?"

"Bahkan selangkah keluar rumah pun tak akan aku izinkan kau sendiri."

Katsura tersenyum.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi kata yang terucap, karena apa yang mereka rasa tak lagi bisa sekedar dijabarkan dalam untaian kata apapun.

.

.

.

Okita menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi yang ada di depan ruang rawat Takasugi, "Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa sih Katsura-san selalu memanjakan dia?"

Agak bosan dengan keluhan yang sama yang selalu keluar dari mulut Okita, Gintoki duduk di sebelah pemuda itu, "Kau yang paling lama bersama dengan Zura. Harusnya kau tahu kalau dia itu tipe orang yang tak akan sudi disentuh kecuali oleh orang yang benar-benar dia suka."

"Tapi… tetap saja…" Okita mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak yang tak rela ibunya menikah lagi." Ujar Hijikata sambil menyedot sebotol mayonaise dan bersikap seolah dia sedang menikmati sebotol minuman bersoda.

Gintoki menepuk-nepuk pundak Okita, "Paling tidak kau bisa tenang karena menyerahkan Zura pada orang yang kuat. Kau lihat sendiri kan kehebatan pimpinan kita itu? Sekarang kita punya dua iblis di kelompok ini."

Dengan sebal Okita melirik seniornya itu, "Danna… kau lupakan dirimu sendiri yang dijuluki Shiroyasha."

Tawa hambar terdengar dari Gintoki, "Tak usah pikirkan itu. Lebih baik kita makan di kantin. Ayo ayo… aku yang traktir." Dia mengajak Okita berdiri dan merangkul pundak Hijikata.

Ketiganya pun meninggalkan tempat itu, memberi ruang privasi untuk dua orang yang baru saja saling jujur pada perasaan mereka masing-masing. Setelah ini… semua akan jadi lebih menyenangkan dari sebelumnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Fic kedua di fandom ini. Dipersembahkan untuk dinda tercintaku NIERO Aka. Lady Camille yang setia menggalau, melabil dan menggila di twitter untuk menyelesaikan fic bertema Yakuza ini. #pelukcium

Ah~ semoga fic ini bisa menghibur dan memuaskan para pecinta pair Takasugi X Katsura :D

Sekedar penjelasan untuk istilah2 dalam fic :

Aneego : sebutan untuk istri dari pimpinan kelompok Yakuza

Kumicho : julukan lain untuk oyabun. Pimpinan utama kelompok Yakuza.

Yubitsume : ritual potong jari. Biasanya sebagai bentuk hukuman untuk anggota yang melanggar peraturan kelompok.

Sungai Sanzu (Sanzu no Kawa) : sama seperti sungai Styx di legenda Eropa. Tempat arwa orang mati menyebrang menuju ke nirwana.

perbedaan kenapa saya pakai Takasugi-kei sementara kelompok Harusame saya beri -tei adalah karena kelompok Yakuza dengan tambahan -kei itu biasanya adalah kelompok besar yang para anggotanya sudah menjalani upacara tukar sake sebagai pengingat hubungan persaudaraan di antara mereka. Jadi sesama anggota bukan lagi teman, melainkan saudara. sementara yang -kei, lebih seperti kelompok biasa saja tanpa ikatan yang kuat.

Ungkapan yang dipakai Takasugi saat melawan Kamui : "Aku akan siapkan enam uang koin dan tiga botol sake untuk menemanimu menyebrangi sungai Sanzu(#)." Merujuk pada kebiasaan orang Jepang untuk membawakan enam uang koin pada jenazah yang akan dikremasi, dipercaya uang itu akan menjadi 'uang masuk' untuk melewati 3 gerbang yang ada di Sungai Sanzu. Masalah sake… itu sih Cuma sindiran ga penting aja sih^^


End file.
